The invention relates generally to infant accessories. More specifically, it relates to baby bottle holders. Heretofore numerous baby bottle holders have been developed in order to eliminate need of a person to hold the bottle for the infant while nursing therefrom. None of these holders have proven to be ideal. Some holders themselves may be possibly shifted in position relative to an infant if the infant moves so that it cannot relocate the nipple again. Some are cumbersome. Others are of a hard material and are not as safe near an infant. Others are difficult to clean. Therefore, new designs of bottle holders have continued to be developed over the years, in search of a better one.